gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo
).]] The Virgo is a two-door car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Virgo is depicted as a luxury two-door American coupe, resembling a 1977–1979 Mercury Cougar, combined with a 1977-1979 Lincoln Continental Mark V. The side windows, front end and bulge on the trunk resemble the Cougar; the taillights resemble those of the Continental Mark V, albeit with some lights missing. In terms of color choices, the Virgo may come with a variety of colors for the vinyl landau depending on the body color, including black, brown, cream, white, or in GTA Vice City Stories' case, the same matching color as the body's. GTA IV ).]] In GTA IV, the Virgo (with a Dundreary brand) is based on a 1977-1979 Mark V (minus the opera windows) with headlights more similar to a a 1977-1979 Cougar. The taillights are reminiscent of a 1979 Ford Thunderbird, the rear is also quite similar to the Remington from GTA San Andreas. Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In the GTA III era, the Virgo possesses generally average performance credentials, with moderate acceleration, responsive steering, and a mediocre top speed. Its weight and crash endurance are unremarkable. GTA IV The Virgo in GTA IV is most likely powered by a high-output V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is very poor, due to its weight and underpowered engine. Top speed is adequate, though not exceptional - 135 km/h (84 mph). Handling is above average, with the Virgo cornering at full speed quite well; the suspension, however, is far too soft, often leading to heavy body roll and massive oversteer. Braking is slightly below average, and ABS is available, but not very common. Crash deformation is below average, as is engine build quality; it cannot survive many direct hits before failing. Overall, this vehicle is better suited to city cruising than high-speed applications. The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,800 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Variant 's unique Virgo in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, Little Jacob drives a uniquely colored maroon-and-black Virgo which he uses to deal and transportate firearms from the trunk. Little Jacob's Virgo is available to the player in the beginning of "Concrete Jungle". Niko is able to take it to his parking lot and do the mission in another car. Another mission when you can obtain Little Jacob's Virgo, is when you have escaped the cops in "Russian Revolution", you can drive to your safehouse, and complete the mission in another vehicle. Niko can also find Little Jacob's Virgo at a an unnamed church in Suffolk in the mission "Mr and Mrs Bellic". However it is unobtainable, as when the player gets close to the car, it triggers a cutscene. Trivia * The Virgo cameos in a picture from Starkweather's mansion in Manhunt. Several safehouses in GTA San Andreas have the same picture hanging on the wall (the picture was originally a beta screenshot for GTA Vice City). * The abovementioned beta model for GTA Vice City was called the "Cougar", further indicating that the vehicle is based on a Mercury Cougar. The only difference between the "Cougar" beta vehicle and the regular Virgo is that the former retains the full set of taillights from the Lincoln Continental Mark V. * On the Vice City official web-site you can find comment to Virgo, that every pimp must have one. *The Virgo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Paradise FM in GTA Vice City Stories. ** Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. Locations ;GTA Vice City * Downtown. * Prawn Island. * Near North Point Mall. * Vice Point. It is advisable to drive around in a lower-end car to increase the chances of the car spawning. ;GTA San Andreas *Sometimes found around east areas of Los Santos. *Spawn more often once the Beater/Junk Car traffic cheat has been activated. *Occasionally found around Rockshore West, Las Venturas. ;GTA Vice City Stories * On a driveway in a housing complex just south from the Washington Mall construction site, Ocean Beach. * In a parking lot near the east entrance of Escobar International Airport. ;GTA IV *Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Spawn all around Broker, but mostly in Hove Beach. *Spawn around Acter, Alderney. *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes